Heroes of Olympus: Curse of Aphrodite
by Percabeth99999
Summary: (This is my new version of my second story - give it a chance please.) Very Few Know It. Very Few Have It. Very Few Can Control It. Very Few Survive It... And Very Few Survive It Intact. The Olympian Gods have another secret hidden from their children, and Piper McLean is the next Victim.
1. Millie I

_**CHAPTER I**_

_**MILLIE**_

_**~12A~**_

I LIVED AWAY FROM EVERYONE ELSE. Everyone had just gone into the Iron Age and out of the Bronze Age. But I lived away from all that. Because I was scared of what I could do and what I would cause for others. I was beautiful. Unlike anyone else, my face was flawless. There were no spots or puss like everyone else, even handsome suitors. It was as if imperfection and age couldn't touch me. It frightened me because; even married men threw themselves upon me. So I ran. I lived in a cave, but many people in my time did.

_I wasn't just pretty face._ I thought as I unsheathed my iron knife, a rare weapon at this stage of life.

_I'm not worthless. _I thought as I opened my prey to eat. The dark blood of the animal reminded me of how I'd made my first kill. I had been half crazed on fear of the slimy drunken hands reaching for my skin, for my virgin body.

I remembered when men had fought over me, a matchmaker had auctioned me off and men had fought like animals over me. They had been ruthless. I had feared their dark faces, feared the way they looked at me. Everything I did made men follow me.

Fear had made me hide.

I heard a rustle in the bushes and turned my knife at the ready. I had never encountered another creature. If it were an animal I feared I was dead. The knife suddenly felt dull and useless in my hand, as if it were as good as a utensil to spread butter on bread.

"Peace sister." A voice echoed off the cave. No one was there. Fear climbed my throat like an illness. I had never been ill, but men had made me feel such. I continued to spin around the cave searching for the voice. Then pink petals from a lotus peeking out of the boulder flew in the wind and formed a woman body. Though not a woman. Though not a girl. Like me she seemed flawless. "I bring a message from my Mistress. Do not be afraid. My name is Olivia."

"Like a flower." I mumble. "Who is your Mistress?"

Olivia's petal eyes seemed to be studying my blade. "Not an acceptable blade for one who is my sibling." The petals from her fingertips swirled around my dagger. The blade became a color I had never seen before. It shone in the dull light, the leather sheaf became encrusted with red jewels almost as if by magic and at the end of the grip was a pink jewel and a delicate pattern encrusted on the blade.

"What element is that?" I asked curiously, while examining the dagger carefully, scared by its mere aura.

"Gold."

"Gold?" I asked/repeated. I couldn't believe such a precious metal was in my possession. "Who are you Olivia? Who am I? How are you doing that?"

Olivia looked like she was smiling. "A gift, sister, from my Mistress. We are special, sister, we are the daughters of a goddess. Aphrodite, the goddess of love."

"But that's impossible. I can't be the child of a goddess!"

"No? Are you not beautiful? Do not both men and women throw themselves upon you? Do people no answer your every wish by just a whisper of your voice?' Olivia retorted.

No words escaped my mouth, because I knew everything my sister said was true. Once my father had insisted on marriage and with a simple 'nay' he agreed without a second thought. The wedding was cancelled.

Another thing that scared me.

"Who is your Mistress?"

Olivia smiled. "Come and find out, sister, you can join us. You're so powerful. There's a great, big world out there. Just waiting for _you_. You will be immortal. Your beauty and youth will never leave you. You'll see the future filled with amazements of music, dancing and love. With my Mistress she will protect you. You'll never be alone. You won't even feel different."

I smiled at my sister. It sounded like everything I ever wanted, but something held me back. "But I am useless. I can't handle a simple knife."

"Yes you can. Everyone thinks they are but nothing before they join our family. You will be hand taught by Lucillia. She chose you herself, she believes in you. And as for being useless..."

She grabbed my hands. I could tell she was trying to be urgent and influencing but her touch was delicate and velvet-like.

"Look into your soul, sister. Feel that power course through your veins."

I did what she told me and when I closed my eyes, I saw darkness with a single burning lilac flame. I opened my eyes and felt the power in my blood.

Olivia's petals went to my fire-pit full with ash. The petals levitated my two sparking rocks. They repeatedly flicked against each other only creating minimal sparks.

_Sparks... Flames_

I concentrated on the sparks.

_Grow_

The sparks flickered to a live flame...

_**~2012~**_

_**Present day**_

I REMEMBERED THE IMPRESSION LUCILLIA HAD MADE THAT DAY. She had been nothing I had expected. Back then I had always been the most beautiful, and when I saw Lucillia... I was truly entranced. And she had kept me safe when my sister had died shortly after, her blood in the silver chalice.

I missed her.

.. Just as I now missed Lucillia. How she had died for us all. How she bravely given us her power. Lucillia's first impressions made you trust her with your soul and life. The minute I saw her I loved her. She had told me I was special...

_I had the Aphrodite's Flame..._

I wish I'd had the chance to warn her. To warn them all. Especially my sisters.


	2. Percy II

_**CHAPTER II**_

_**PERCY**_

_**~1 year later ~**_

"NICO, SHUT UP!" PERCY WHISPERED.

Apparently I was extremely clumsy in the forest. Lucy had sent me and Percy on a hunt to _try _and find Jinx. Not the term _try. _It had been a year now and no one had found her. Gaia hadn't bothered us once, so Lucy had assured us that Jinx must have exhausted her even more. Lucy told us that the fight against her would have given us around six months to prepare. We were more than prepared now, but all the campers were agitated, waiting for Gaia's next move. Or, for all we knew she was still exhausted and sleeping.

Anyway Lucy was distraught to find that Jinx had gone. She was hiding something though, something to do with Jinx... and Percy and Annabeth knew about it... So Lucy insisted on looking for Jinx, her sister who was now out to kill the god and all their children. _Yeah, we were all enthusiastic to find her!_

"I'm trying, Perce, I haven't been training with Lucy personally!" I hissed. Lucy had given Annabeth and Percy a choice to join the army and they had accepted. So Percy was still seventeen, but he had been trained with Lucy personally. Apparently Lucy could work miracles, because Percy was holding a crossbow and sneaking around the forest soundlessly. The same could _not _be said for me...

"Why can't I join Lucy's army?"

Percy rolled his eyes as he started to climb a tree to get a better view. We both knew I knew the answer. Lucy said she though seventeen or over was the best age to join so we could keep enjoy our innocence while we could, because otherwise we might make a rash decision, because once you join you couldn't _un_join. That was why Frank, Jason, Piper and Leo hadn't joined yet, they were only sixteen, and Hazel and I were only fourteen.

I watched Percy as he crouched on a tree branch and looked over the forest. We were in Rome again by the way; because that was the last place we had seen Jinx. Percy suddenly dropped down from the branch giving me a heart attack. "Gods! Don't do that!" I hissed as quietly as I could.

Percy rolled his eyes. He'd been spending _far _too much time with his girlfriend.

"_Nothing_," he said. "This is the twentieth time this month and still nothing." He tapped a little device in his ear and I heard a tiny _click _as it got a hold of Lucy. Percy pulled a little mouth piece out of the device to speak into. "Nothing," he said onto the microphone.

I heard a sigh come from the other line. "Good try you two." I heard Sophia say. "Best be coming back, you know how agitated Lucy gets when you guys are away too long.

Never mind your girlfriend." Percy's face got a little pale for a second, but he tried to hide it. In all honesty I couldn't blame him. It must be hard to be away from your soul mate for a whole month.

"Okay," Percy said, and the line clicked off. Then he turned to me. "Best stop at Camp half-Blood to get more supplies from the Cyclops."

Camp Half-Blood was now a base for the Cyclops to make supplies for us without being disturbed. Lucy agreed with the Olympians that the demigod had to be all together and Camp Half-Blood was too small and Camp Jupiter wasn't protected enough, its boundaries weren't as strong, but we didn't have the heart to stop calling it

Camp Half-Blood, for most of us it was our home for most of our lives.

"Can you shadow travel both of us?" Percy asked. "I can get us to Lucy's place from there."

I nodded.

_*******Line Break***** **_

Percy took us to Lucy's place. No one actually knew the exact location. They could open a portal like Percy but, no one actually knew where it was, some even wondered if Lucy knew where it was.

The first vision of the base always gave me a heart attack. The amount of people who yelped or gazed in awe at the entrance was amazing.

Imagine a marble hotel, then in the centre of it was a statue about ten stories high. The statue was in a priceless blue stone Lucy had called Aquamarine, the statue was of Mary, daughter of Poseidon, with water pouring from her cupped hands and kneeling with water flowing down her hair and over her legs. The statue was beautiful, Lucy said all the Commanders of each sector had a statue in the base, protecting each of them, she said whenever they died, their great deeds and sacrifice would be taken account of and make the protective boundaries around the base even stronger. So Mary's death had also strengthened the boundaries. Lucy said Mary was the welcoming statue because she was loyal and wanted to protect her family just as much as Lucy so she was given the honour of being the first statue.

Percy stared at Mary's statue sadly, she was his sister after all and Percy had watched her die. It wasn't really fair how that always happened to him.

Past that statue was something similar to the Big House. And in the centre of that a statue just as tall as Mary's. It was of a girl standing in a giant bonfire, the flames licking at the red stone. The girls pose was with her legs in the flames a hand held out to us with a single flame dancing in her palm and her other arm by her side with a dagger. The expression on the girls face was serious and harsh, but her features were gentle. The statue was of Millie, daughter of Aphrodite. I had asked Millie once what the flames meant and she had smiled sadly and said: "A gift and curse from my mother." I still didn't know what that meant.

By the fire was a girl with her nose in a book, sitting cross legged, the flames dancing across her skin, making glowing, shadowy patterns.

"Hey Olivia." Olivia's hair looked white from a distance but if you looked closely it was a very pale, soft pink, like a rose petal. It sounded weird but it suited her soft smile. Olivia's eyes were just as pale but sort like a milky green. But don't let that fool you; she was _very _deadly with a knife.

She was one of the people who had come back to life when Lucy had made her sacrifice. She was a daughter of Aphrodite, I honestly didn't know how Percy could remember everyone here's name, but he did.

"Hey." She said smiling. "Any luck?" She asked.

Percy shook his head and Olivia looked down at the book, but I had a feeling she wasn't really reading it. "Do you know where Lucy is?" I asked, trying to get out of the awkward situation.

"Where she always is," Olivia answered turning to stare at the flames.

Percy and I groaned.

"I don't know about you, but I'm shadow travelling." This place was huge; it would take us at least three hours to get to where Lucy was. Plus we had to haul all the weapons as well.

"I'll take the weapons for you." Millie said, then without giving us time to argue she extended her wings and her body turned to pale pink petals, floating and hovering around the huge pile of weapons in the carrying truck-thing the Cyclops' had given us and managed to hover all the weapons away.

Percy shook his head. "Sometimes the power these soldiers has amazes me."

I nodded. "Well we better go talk to Lucy."

Percy looked away for a second. "Do you mind if I meet you there in a minute? I just..."

Suddenly I felt bad. Percy had been away from his soul mate for a whole _month_. Lucy had said that was unhealthy and could be quite dangerous. I felt really sorry for the guy having to be away from his girlfriend for so long.

"Sure go ahead."

Percy shot me an appreciative smile and disappeared in a shower of mist, his particles evaporating into the air. Vapour-travel, as Lucy had called it.

I shadow travelled to the huge statue in the dead centre of Lucy's base. The statue was of Lucy, Sophia and Jinx, because Sophia is the second-in-command and jinx _was _the lieutenant. The statue was taller than the empire state building. It was Lucy in the centre holding her arm up with her other arm at her elbow, her higher arm was cupping a floating ball of seawater that flowed down her arm and collected in her palm at her elbow. There was a crown around Lucy's head and it appeared she was naked because the statue was made completely of gold, but she was wearing her corset of armour that resembled dragon scales.

To the side of Lucy was a statue of Sophia carved from Silver. Her statue was stood lover than Lucy's but it showed her bent at her knees with her arm stretched upwards with an owl perched on her hand and a dagger in her other hand by her side. Even though it was a statue her eyes that were facing the owl, were intimidating and seemed to burn right through you.

Then on the other side of Lucy was a statue of Jinx, who'd I'd never seen before, carved from bronze, she was crouched by Lucy's feet with a crossbow that looked like it was aimed right at me, with snaked curling around her arms and ankles and a pit of always-burning-fire surrounding her.

By the foot of the Statue was an entrance to the... well I don't know what you could call it. It was a planning room, a dining room, a ball room, a conference room and a throne room... but for three cups. Yep that's right! Three goblets sat at the front of the room, the centre one gold, the other silver, and the bronze. No one even dared to go near the cups they were Lucy, Sophia and Jinx's symbols of power, they were as valuable as Hades Helm of Darkness or Poseidon's trident or Zeus' master bolt.

Lucy was talking with Taylor in the centre of the room, with Sophia and Oberon by her side.

Now, a good way to imagine Lucy... if you've met Percy's mom: Mrs. Blofis, imagine her, with a warm smile, kind eyes and someone who will never judge you. Lucy was like that but looked seventeen, but don't let that fool you, she was almost as old as the god... almost. But that's not all about Lucy.

The angles in Lucy's face portrayed how she was cunning and smart. There were rumours of how a child of Athena had spent years staring into her eyes and had seen the inventions and creations of future mortals, he had written the play Inspector Calls, knowing the future of World War II and the apparent idiocies of the time accomplished by mortals.

Sometimes if Nico looked hard enough he was sure Lucy was a prodigy of Aphrodite. She golden hair glowed in the fires and she held herself with a reserved poise – which was often altered when a family member returned – her violet eyes highlighted how similarly every feature adorning her and her personality.

When Lucy saw me her eyes lit up like a mother seeing her baby for the first time. She crushed me in a huge hug.

"Can't breathe," I choked.

Lucy chuckled and let go. "How did it go?" She asked.

I frowned; no one liked it when we disappointed Lucy. When she frowned it was like sticking your heart with a metal rod.

Lucy's smile wavered but kept it up. "Well at least you're sa-" She cut herself off and her eyes widened, her head snapped around the room. "Where's Percy?"

"Its fine, Lucy, he's gone to see his girlfriend." I said hurriedly.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief as if I'd just saved her from heart failure. "Yes, of course, poor things being away from each other for so long. It was very selfish of me to ask of that."

"He doesn't mind Lucy." I said quickly. "We understand. Jinx was your sister."

Too late I saw my mistake. Tears leaked out of Lucy's eyes.

Someone else might have seen Lucy as annoying, or maybe that she was seeking attention, but we all knew that wasn't the case. She loved the people she took care of and those people always loved her because she knew everyone and she treated everyone equally and honourably and lovingly.

"I mean, she still _is _your sister-" I tried to correct, but Lucy shook her head.

"No, Nico." Lucy blinked away her tears and looked me dead in the eyes. "It's time to move on. Gather everyone here. It is time I tell you all something important. And time we start taking Gaia down..."

**_If you like Lucy, you'll LOVE Kalika Valdez in _**

**_Her Treasuring Smile!_**

**_Meet Percy Jackson's sassy, kick ass sister and Leo's loyal, sweet Great, Great Grandmother!_**

**_Humour, Friendship, Action, Romance, Loyalty!_**


	3. Piper III

_**CHAPTER III**_

_**PIPER**_

"EVERY ONE, MEETING WITH LUCY!" Nico's voice rang around the entire base, on a huge speaker. It had to be with Lucy's base being the size of a city. "Meet under the great statue as soon as you can! _IT'S TIME!_" That jolted everyone. Reyna and I were just talking by a statue near the battling arena. The statue was made from blood stone of a buff girl, a daughter of Ares or Mars I assumed, but I never asked. The girl looked like a wrestler with muscles on her body, so big you thought they were fake, but this girl's muscle was defiantly _not_ fake.

"We better go." Reyna said, we walked off and Reyna looked at the statue one last time. She suspected it might be one of her siblings, I guess it could have been.

Jason joined us on the way and put his arm around my shoulders. I saw a hurt expression on Reyna's face and shot her an apologetic look, she just smiled back. Jason was oblivious, as always, to Reyna liking him. I felt awful to make Reyna feel so upset, especially since we had become great friends over the year, but she seriously didn't mind and she was, very slowly, getting over him. "Do you think they've found Jinx?" Jason asked.

Reyna shook her head. "I doubt it. From the amount of searches gone wrong, in fact it's so quiet what with not a single person suffering from a monster attack; I'm seriously starting to wonder if Jinx has actually succeeded with killing all the monsters and Gaia... I mean if she can _force_ people to fade, she could very well have done so."

"Maybe, but I asked Lucy that once." I said. "And she said it would have been impossible to do that without Jinx's cup, it's her form of energy and after about five times of doing that ritual she would have been exhausted and needed her cup. So unless she wanted to risk coming here I seriously doubt she's done that."

"Well let's hope Gaia didn't finish her. That would crush Lucy." Jason said.

We both nodded and continued to walk to the great statue.

_*******Line Break*******_

Everyone crowded around the huge statue of the three daughters of Chaos. The statue was mounted on a circular block of platinum, which was what Lucy was standing on. With Nico and Percy on either side of her, both looked confused. Huddled next to Percy was his girlfriend: Annabeth Chase. Her blond hair was tucked in a tight ponytail with wisps flying lose, her grey eyes were alert and scanning the crowd and Lucy for, no doubt, signs and hints on what was going on, and she wore her usual camp half blood tank top - even though we were no longer at camp Half-Blood - and denim shorts. Though she tried to draw attention away from herself, she had been blessed by my mother making her, even though casual, appearance seem as if she was a super model. Percy's arm was wrapped tightly around Annabeth's waist and he was glaring at anyone who dared even look at Annabeth, which he'd had to do a lot lately with the blessing from my mother. But still you seriously didn't want a glare from Percy Jackson!

Lucy cleared her throat when we got there and fixed a stare at the back of the crowd. "As you all _should_ know-" She glared at Conner and Travis Stoll, who blushed and looked anywhere but Lucy. "-my sister Jinx has been missing in action." There was mumbling around the crowd. Lucy sighed. "Or rather she left and swore revenge on Gaia and the Gods."

The mumbling stopped.

"I regret to say this was my fault."

Instantly everyone in the crowd started arguing including Jason, Reyna and me. Shouting disagreements. The only people I could see who weren't were Octavian and Thalia. Thalia, for some reason, didn't really _like_ Lucy. She blamed her for being turned into a tree, which if you ask me was one hundred percent her fault.

Lucy held up her hand and the arguing stopped. "I'm afraid I may have... kept the truth from many of you." Lucy swallowed. "You see Jinx was a daughter of Hecate, as you all know."

There was an answer of nodding.

"But children of Hecate are similar to children of Hades; they can easily hold a grudge."

More nodding, a few huffs from children of Hecate and Hades.

"Ever since Jinx was young her emotions were easily heightened and easily out of control. Jinx wished for a certain person as her soulmate,"

I saw Ash lower his head.

"But when it became clear he was not, her emotions got out of control."

Everyone was jittering and whispering getting a very bad feeling.

"To get control of herself... Jinx cast a spell on herself."

There was a huge gasp as everyone, and I mean _everyone_, started talking.

"This spell!" Lucy yelled over the noise getting everyone's attention. "Locked away Jinx's emotions, but no one can be completely emotionless and the emotion left out was humour."

Everyone nodded remembering what Jinx was like. Lucy looked at Percy and Annabeth and I could tell they knew what happened next.

"This shield, as it was called, could only be penetrated by one thing, the same thing that could control her emotions in the first place."

"Her soulmate!" Millie shouted, looking as shocked as everyone else.

"Correct." Lucy said.

Everyone looked at each other nervously; especially couples and I squeezed Jason's hand.

"Most likely, without her knowing it, Jinx found her soulmate and before we got to Gaia, her shield was weakening. Letting her emotions - that had been locked up and intensified for so long - leak out."

Gasps and more mumbling.

"But with Jinx not knowing this, her soulmate cannot help her calm and control her emotions."

I squeezed Jason's hand hard.

"This is what made Jinx so angry... but,"

Everyone leaned in.

"Jinx's soulmate had journeyed with her. He was on the Argo."

I couldn't breathe. _Please no. Please no._

"With all this information, it shows that either Frank, Jason or Leo is Jinx's soulmate..."

Everything went black.

**_If you like Lucy, you'll LOVE Kalika Valdez in _**

**_Her Treasuring Smile!_**

**_Meet Percy Jackson's sassy, kick ass sister and Leo's loyal, sweet Great, Great Grandmother!_**

**_Humour, Friendship, Action, Romance, Loyalty!_**


	4. Millie IV

_**CHAPTER IV**_

_**MILLIE**_

MY HEART FELT LIKE LEAD WHEN MY SISTER FAINTED. My eyes boiled into Jason's head. If they were a bullet they would have killed him intently with a direct shot.

_You should have claimed her. _My mind ran like a spinning wheel. If he had followed the path fate had designed for him, this would be easy. One way or another I would find a way to make him pay. He had brought a weakness to our lives, and brought out downfall.

Lucy looked sickened; like each word was killing her and when Piper fainted she winced like she knew that was going to happen.

Then Hazel fainted, collapsing right into Leo's arms.

"Wake them up!" Taylor shouted.

Conner and Travis poured ice-water over them.

In case anyone on PG-13 gets hold of this, I'm not going to tell you what they said... _Yikes_.

"We have to find out who is Jinx's soulmate." People started yelling. But my mind wouldn't listen, all it wanted was revenge. Memories of torture and pain leaped around in my head like flames. All I could think of was when I was in my sister's position. I wanted nothing more than to make Jason pay.

"I hate to say this, because this may not end well... but with the help of whoever is willing, we must let the three boys try and find their soulmate."

Then all of Hades was set loose. Piper and Hazel screamed for attention not letting anyone touch their boyfriends. Arguing erupted everywhere, Lucy's army furious.

"They're too young!" Megan Mekano shouted.

"They're haven't even proved themselves worthy!" Phoebe Ling, daughter of Apollo screamed.

"It took me years to get my soulmate! They can't earn it by this! They could hurt the girls volunteering, scar them for life!" Yelled Adam Kinsley, son of Bellona.

"Silence!" Oberon boomed, his voice rocking the earth everyone was standing on.

"My mother has her reasons, it may seem unfair, but if we leave things further like we have Jinx may wreak havoc."

"WE HAVEN'T EVEN HEARD ABOUT HER!" Adam yelled.

Taylor growled. "You question Lucillia?" He snarled, his eyes glowing. "You question Lucillia, you challenge me." He decreed.

Everyone lowered their eyes. Taylor was a _very_ scary person to deal with.

"Jason, frank, Leo please come with me." Lucy said and the trio followed with Leo and Jason's girlfriends glowering in their direction.

I narrowed my eyes at the three boys.

_Watch your back Jason. You may not know it yet, but you've destroyed my sister's heart. You've ruined your chances and I will get you back for what you're about to do... because you have also signed all our death warrants._

_**IV JASON**_

As soon as we were in the throne room Lucy looked agitated, like she was holding out on something...

"We must act quickly." She said becoming _very _serious. "Time is short. Three people have volunteered to be your soulmates you must pick which one."

"How do you know this?" Leo asked.

"That's not important right now." Lucy said.

"Who are the three?" Frank asked.

"Hazel, Piper and Reyna." Lucy said. "Reyna and Piper have volunteered for Jason, Frank can you think of anyone you might love?"

Frank swallowed, he wasn't meeting Lucy's eye. Then bravely he said, "No." It was an obvious lie, but I think we all knew who he was thinking about... and she was off limits.

Lucy nodded sadly, "okay Frank, we'll try and find Leo's soulmate first, while Jason thinks about who he wants."

"Why can't you just tell us?" I demanded. "You know who it is! You control love and loyalty." I yelled. "What's the point in hurting someone when you know exactly who it is? Just tell us and no one can get hurt!"

Lucy winced but I didn't care. I felt angry at Lucy. She had kept this from us for so long, letting us build relationships when she knew they were going to be destroyed.

"Because the fates will not allow it, Jason, you must find your own path and the fates _demand_ sacrifices to be made, not everything can be done smoothly."

"You bitch!" I screamed.

Frank's mouth dropped and Leo shot a glare at me. It was the first time I had ever e=seen him truly furious and his glare was horrible, but I kept going.

"You selfish bitch! That's what you are! You just want your sister back! You don't care about us! You don't care about any of us! You don't care if you hurt us! You don't care about us at _all_! You just want to rule, you've hypnotized your soldiers minds to think you're wonderful but you're a vile person, you don't care about anyone but yourself and your children and sisters! You won't let anyone have their own way, its as if all their opinions don't matter! You're just like Gaia!" I know it was wrong but I felt good about myself, I knew Lucy well. I knew she would cry after I said this, maybe even get on her knees.

I realised, too late, she wasn't agitated because she was hiding something, she had been trying to control her emotions and I had just tipped the scale.

Lucy's eyes boiled with hate, and narrowed in fury, she glared at me worse than any god. Her body shook like the ground beneath my feet. "How _dare_ you?" She hissed. Her hair hissed and uncurled like snakes unravelling, for a minute I thought her hair was burning when it stated to blacken. Before it was completely black, her eyes turned to sea-green whirlpools of destruction, it was like watching a waves crash out of her pupil to overtake the violet. Her lips became a firm scowl, and her knuckles were clenched white.

"You little snake." She snarled. "Do you have any idea what I have done for you?" Water exploded out of her golden cup, flowing around her like a river and shielding me away from Leo and Frank, not even able to see them. "I protected you when you were a baby!" Lucy yelled furiously.

Terror raced through my blood like it never had before, my adrenaline overtaking its own and becoming overwhelming panic. Everyone had assumed Lucy was a descendant of Poseidon when they met her mother and sister but this was living proof she was, her eyes were so green it was scary; they looked like Greek fire ready to explode.

"I saved your girlfriend hundreds of times. I protected you when your _father_ gave you away to Hera. I guided you when _Hera _left you all alone in the _forest_! I protected each and every demi-god! I've been to Tarturas and back more times than Hade himself, for all of you! I guided your sister to Annabeth and Luke with the help of that stupid goat who actually helped your _bloody, supercilious_ father! Call me anything you want, _Jason Grace,_ but _never, NEVER_ call me _selfish_! And _never_ relate me to my sister! Next time you're in a challenge or in the sea or even in the air do _not_ expect my help, for I am worse than being cursed than Ares or even Athena! I am the daughter of Chaos and a legacy of Poseidon, and you have angered me and doomed your future of any happiness!" Then Lucy disappeared in an explosion and I collapsed, bone tired – as if Lucy had stolen all my energy - in the centre of the throne room.

Leo's eyes were leaping with flames.

**_If you like Lucy, you'll LOVE Kalika Valdez in _**

**_Her Treasuring Smile!_**

**_Meet Percy Jackson's sassy, kick ass sister and Leo's loyal, sweet Great, Great Grandmother!_**

**_Humour, Friendship, Action, Romance, Loyalty!_**


	5. Jason V

_**CHAPTER V**_

_**JASON**_**  
**  
"ARE YOU SICK IN THE HEAD?!" Leo screamed in my direction then bashed me on the head. "Of all people to call selfish you choose Lucy?! Next thing you do you're going to be calling Lady Athena an idiot, Artemis a slut, Hades a ball of sunshine and Zeus a weakling! Are you mad?!"

I'd never seen Leo so angry, he looked ready to burn the place down, with flames flickering all over his body and everything. Worst of all, I didn't know what to say to him, that sudden burst of anger with Lucy had switched off like a light. I was pretty sure that wasn't supposed to happen. Something wasn't right. I felt like a coward but I ran out of the throne room.

One thing I can tell you about Lucy's Place is that news spreads fast, really fast. As soon as I burst out the throne room, Percy, Annabeth, Sophia and Reyna were there, but thankfully all of Lucy's soldiers had gone. They all had fierce looks on their faces, Sophia glaring at me the most.

Swallowing up the last of my courage, I gripped Sophia's forearm and dragged her away saying: "I need to talk to you."

Well, Sophia - as you can imagine - wasn't very happy about that. When we got to a dark hidden part of Lucy's base, we were under a dark eerie statue of Ash. The statue was made completely of Jet; it was of Ash in a hoodie with the hood pulled up and the sleeves ripped off, showing off his buff arms, his fists were clenched with bone bracelets around his wrists and a crown of bones in his head. The statue seemed to be staring down at me with disappointment, getting ready to judge my price in the Underworld. Sophia stared at me in the same way, but she looked like she wanted to send me to the Underworld personally.

"What did you do?" She demanded. "Lucy has never - _never_ - cursed anyone, _ever_. What could you possibly have done?" Sophia's voice wasn't loud; it was quiet and venomous, which was a million times worse. And I still couldn't get the vision of Lucy with her flaming green eyes out of my head.

"That doesn't matter." I said a bit too quickly. "I need your help."

"You don't ask for much." Even though it was meant to be, her voice wasn't sarcastic; it was cruel and temperamental. "You want my help, straight after you insult my sister, the only one in my whole life who has _never_ abandoned me, who had protected me since I was five, yep nothing much at all."

"Look, I'm sorry, this wasn't my fault I didn't mean it-"

"Then why did you say it?"

I ignored the question, which obviously wasn't buying me any points. "I need your help finding my soulmate."

Sophia raised an eyebrow, and then she shook her head. "I have met many oblivious males, one of them being my very own mate, but you are by far the most oblivious _and_ stupid."

"Reyna?" I asked. I had seen Reyna always looking hurt when I was around Piper and she had volunteered, it could be possible.

Instead of agreeing Sophia slapped me right across the cheek, but she looked ready to punch me. "Be glad I'm not Millie! She'd murder you for that." She snarled, although she looked fairly okay with the idea of murdering me herself. "Do you like Reyna?" She asked almost disgusted.

"Well... no..." I admitted.

"Then why the fucking Zeus, Hades and Poseidon do you think she's your soulmate?! Do you have a mental condition or are you just plain stupid?!"

I flinched. Obviously Sophia was as gentle as a feather compared to Lucy, but I had so many dangerous and powerful people yelling at me today I was starting to seriously considering hiding in a corner.

"I just thought that Reyna wasn't the obvious answer and... Well, I just... thought that might mean the fates had..."

Sophia slapped her forehead. "I see your point, but mates are never _not_ drawn to each other. You've never found her attractive and that's impossible with mates."

I nodded, and was thankful she hadn't yelled at me... that much.

"Just sleep on it Jason. Tomorrow try and work things out with Lucy and try the soulmate bond with someone you really think, or better yet _know_, you love."

"Piper." I said immediately.

Sophia lifted her mouth the slightest bit. "You're finally starting to get there. Now get some rest, and try not to cause any more trouble before you see Lucy or do the bond." Then Sophia left. I looked up at the full moon and prayed to my father: 'please, don't let me mess this up.' but when I started walking to my room a feeling of dread filled me, as if my father was against me too.

_** V HAZEL**_**  
**  
I twirled my thumbs as I thought about tomorrow. Leo and I had talked about tomorrow and he had seemed nervous, but that seemed normal as Lucy had said. Trying to clear my head I relaxed onto the pillow, trying not to fidget and managed to fall asleep when Lucy started singing.

Something must have gone wrong that night, because I did have a dream. I was surrounded by bronze mist, in a pit similar to a ditch but with palm sized holes covering the Walls of it. Somehow I knew what they were, I was in a snake pit and the snakes were meant to come out of those huge holes.

"Hazel?" A voice called.

I turned to see Leo, but he was different, his eyes were bright indigo, not violet, _indigo_.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, he looked nervous, like he was earlier, but more so.

Then he disappeared in a shower of light. The pit filled with hissing and out of one of the biggest holes slithered out a huge snake. It had bright indigo scaly skin and on its head was the symbol of Hecate. It slithered in front of me and I couldn't move. My feet were glued to the floor. I struggled but nothing happened. my heart started to face as the snake got closer and closer. I could smell its breath, it rippled over me with a decaying scent of blood. The snake curled upwards so it's reptilian bronze eyes were level with mine I could see the detail of its sharp fangs, how there were pointed like a knife and yellowy white. Its squinted eyes looked over me like I was vulnerable, as if I was a child that could easily be killed.

'Thief!' It voice was slow but hoarse, making me shake against my resolve to keep my back straight. Swirling around in my head like a controlling mist.

"What?" I croaked. "I-I – No – I-"

'Thief!' It rasped angrily, inching closer and closer to my face. I could see its pupils, enlarging as it lusted over the proximity of my flesh.

Tears streamed my face as its fangs came closer. Thunder echoed in the background but I was too scared to notice it was violet. "I didn't steal anything!" I sobbed.

'Stolen!' Hissed the reptilian voice in my head. It's jaw opened further, I could see its rippled throat. 'Give back! Give back! Give back!'

"I didn't take anything!" I cried.

'Then who?' The snake demanded. 'You did this! You pay, girl. You stole! Stole! Stole! Stole!' it's chanting was like a nightmare voice that you heard repeating even after you woke up. I quivered in fear.

Then the snake lunged at my throat and I bounded awake just as I felt the sharp fangs pierce my throat. I screamed but the sounds of people coming towards me shimmered into the dull background as a horrible figure stepped out of the shadows.

Jinx had changed, her hair was bronze with flame coloured roots flicking away with real flames, her eyes were more crazy and angry like a murder-induced-mad-woman, her tattoos seemed to dance on her skin as if they were alive, but the worst thing was that her face was pale and her eyes were empty as if everything she cared about had been ripped away. There was blood surrounding her neck like a collar as if someone had just slit her throat and blood was still pouring out of it. Her fists were clenched so hard blood dripped down from them by her nails biting her palms and her teeth were clenched with blood dripping down from her eyes, like tears, staining her teeth a horrible crimson colour.

"Thief!" She screamed, but it was worse, real gut-wrenching-heartbroken-sobbing. "You did this!" She sobbed as the blood from her eyes ran harder and faster. "You took. Thief!" She cried. "Thief! Thief! Thief! You destroyed me!"

"Stop it!" I said, but it sounded terrified even to me. Whatever I had stolen had meant the world to Jinx, and it had changed her.

"Stolen!" She repeated. "Gone! Nothing left! Taken from me! Thief! Thief! Thief!"

The she was gone in a flash of hissing snakes and a strangled cry just as everyone barged into my room. But it didn't matter, I could feel Jinx's nails and fangs sinking into my neck... wanting revenge... after my blood, and my blood alone... I could still hear the voice like an old nightmare I could never stop hearing.

**_If you like Lucy, you'll LOVE Kalika Valdez in _**

**_Her Treasuring Smile!_**

**_Meet Percy Jackson's sassy, kick ass sister and Leo's loyal, sweet Great, Great Grandmother!_**

**_Humour, Friendship, Action, Romance, Loyalty!_**


	6. Percy VI

_**CHAPTER VI**_

_**PERCY**_**  
**

IF YOU HAVEN'T FOUND YOUR SOULMATE AND YOU HAVEN'T SLEPT IN THE SAME BED WITH THEM, THEN I ULTIMATELY PITY YOU. It's impossible not to get a good night sleep and wake up in the best mood ever. For the last year I've woken up with Annabeth's beautiful face inches from mine with her in my arms. It creates a whole new meaning to the term absolute bliss.

And when she woke up? Oh man, the way her eyelashes fluttered open against my cheek and she smiled when she saw me? Forget about any other girls, find your soulmate! She stretched leisurely then settled lazily next to my chest.

_You're gonna have to wake up eventually._ I thought in my mind.

_Do we have to?_ She moaned. _I don't want to deal with Jason and Lucy's situation.  
_  
"Fair enough." I admitted, stroking her hair. "You know I was so jealous of Tyson back when we were thirteen, he got to stroke your hair and I didn't."

_You could have just asked. _Annabeth suggested in her mind, obviously too tired to actually speak.

"And how embarrassed and stupid would I have looked if you said no?"

Annabeth snuggled closer. _Like that would have happened._

"Back then I wasn't very confident about myself." I said. "And it would have sounded odd to ask my best friend if I could stroke her hair."

Then as if the week hadn't been bad enough a blood-strangling scream echoed down the hall. I swear I recognised the voice, but I didn't want to, it was so horrible, as if they persons very blood was battling against her and ripping her apart.

Before me and Annabeth were even dressed we sprinted out of the room, still in our pyjamas.

We sprinted to Hazel's door, but we couldn't get through the door. Everyone one was there, but I could hear Hazel and Jinx scream. It was happening so fast I didn't even think about why Jinx was in Hazel's room or why she was here at all I just threw my weight against the door with Leo, Frank and Jason as I heard the two girls scream. I caught words like:

_"Thief!"_

"Stop!"

"Stolen!"  
  
_"Destroyed!"  
_  
But none of the sentences made any sense. By the time we finally managed to get through the door, all that was left in the room was a pool of blood only a few feet from Hazel's bed, a smashed window, a terrified looking Hazel with claw and teeth marks on her neck and the faint stench of snakes.

Lucy stormed in the room; she appeared to still be a little miffed about Jason. She rotated around the room, and apparently she didn't like what she found.

"What happened? Either the biggest snake pit has just been dumped in the room or my sister has found a new enemy."

"Enemy?" Piper squeaked.

"It's all in the excess aura." Lucy said, managing to put a bit of venom in her voice when she looked at Jason. "There's betrayal ... Anger ... Hurt ... Agony ... And defiantly revenge."

Hazel whimpered. "Jinx came to me in a dream." Hazel said, but that seemed to be as long as she could go with being stabled, she starting shaking and stuttering. "I-It was so real. So cold. So much blood. S-She was so angry. So hurt."

For a second all the anger in Lucy disappeared, her eyes became hollow, bone tired and exhausted. "What did she say?" She asked Hazel gently.

"S-She said I stole something. S-She said I destroyed her. S-she was s-so hurt; there ... there was blood everywhere. She ... She looked so sad. She said I was ... a thief ... but I didn't steal anything. I know I didn't."

Lucy became as pale as a sheet of paper. She collapsed in chair and buried her head in her hands. "Why did she have to use that spell?" Lucy whimpered. She looked up from her hands and she looked so vulnerable, curled up in ball and easy to strike. "It's so much worse than it could have been." Slowly, with Taylor soothing her, Lucy began to regain her posture and straightened with a slight sniff. "Hazel, Leo," She said it as if she was reading their wills for their funerals. "I'm so sorry, but we must do the mating now. We have no choice." She looked at Hazel as if she was sending her to her own funeral. "Follow me; let us pray to the fates for good fortune." 

_**VI JASON**_****

I couldn't look away from the blood on the floor and how there seemed to be a trail of it inching ever so close to Hazel's bed. What would have happened if Jinx had reached Hazel? What was Jinx capable when she was like this?

I exited the room, feeling the dread of the day leak through me. I wondered aimlessly through Lucy's base before I found myself under the statue of the daughter of Ares or Bellona or whatever that was made of bloodstone. As usual Reyna was there.

Like what happened with Lucy, it was as if I didn't have control over my mind and I went to sit next to her. She scarcely looked up in concern then looked back at the fire at the statue's foot.

"I wanted to say sorry." The words came out of my mouth against my own will. "I chose Piper, and I know that hurts you." It was worse than word vomit; I knew I shouldn't be saying this. Knowing it was just going to make matters worse, but it was as if something was against me. Then a cold feeling settled in my chest as I remembered, as if her voice was in my head.

_You have angered me, and doomed your future of any happiness.  
_  
Lucy's curse really was worse than Athena. She controlled pure love and loyalty and she was taking away all I truly loved. She was making me destroy myself from the inside, easy prey for any enemy.

"But I really wanted to say sorry." That horrid part of me said. Then against everything loyal left inside me I leaned over and kissed Reyna. She didn't even seem shocked; she just paused for a moment before she kissed me back. I could already feel the guilt building up inside me, waiting for when Piper found out.

_I told you, Jason. This is disloyalty. I want you to see what I've had to go through, Jason Grace. You will see what I've seen, Jason. You will feel my pain._

While I was still attached to Reyna, I was bombarded in memories; they were so real it was horrible.

I was riding a horse as fast as it would go. It was as if I was Lucy but at the same time I was watching her, I could feel her emotions and thoughts but I wasn't in her body or through her sight. She stopped before a cottage and leapt off the horse and was in the house in a flash, before I could even see what she saw, I felt the wave of pure agony, heart-breaking, gut trenching pain that made me want to curl up in a ball and hide in a dark cave. I saw the twins pinned to the window like a display with a huge knife through their chests, fresh blood still gushing through from the wound, their throats slit, and hanging off the ground like dummies. I felt a thousand needles pierce my heart, a dark mist clouded over my brain, my vision tinged red, my body clenched and my chest felt as if someone was controlling it by a string, by pulling it forward and back and heaving it up and down. Just when I thought it was about to fade, the memory changed.

A house was burning down, all I could see was ashes, and I saw Lucy bound into the flames even though they licked at her flesh, and I was swarmed in with her, feeling the flames like burning oil pour over my sensitive skin. She collapsed next an already disintegrating body. A skeleton that looked old and rotten with all the ash covering it's bony figure, flames danced across the already burning flesh, the flesh melting like a choking black, lumpy potion, sludge dripped over Lucy's skin, and it was torture just to feel the tar lie substance on my charred, burnt skin. The flames only left a black crust-like-bones, but I somehow knew the skeleton was Oberon. I felt the pain boil like hot lava, bubbling like a stove overheating, spilling out over my heart as if I was trying to suffocate myself, burning my insides out like hot oil. I was dimly aware of the coal-like tears cascade down my cheeks but I could only concentrate on Lucy and her pain as she clawed at the dust at the skeletons base determined to keep a part of her son, but the bones turned to dust at the slightest touch of her fingertips, I watched in heartbroken horror as she scraped it across her skin and her tears, effortlessly trying to give the obviously dead skeleton life, she swallowed the dust and I felt the ghastly stuff claw down my throat and actually felt it hit the bottom of my stomach, but Lucy wouldn't let herself haul it back up.

The last image made me collapse from exhaustion. I watched in already broken horror as Taylor died. The pain was worse, as if Lucy's very blood cells were against her, pounding against her heart, lungs and rips, boiling up and trying to exit her mouth, I could taste the horrible copper liquid trying to flood up my throat, as if my body was full of too much liquid, as if I wanted to explode, as if the fates were killing me themselves, as if my own blood thought I wasn't worthy of this body and was trying to push out my soul. I felt each of my bones screech and clench as they felt like they were snapping themselves, trying to stretch over to the Underworld, trying to do the impossible. I felt a hot metal hand try to squeeze my brain, bringing horrid images and the voices of screaming people, so few I recognised, but enough to make me pray for it to stop.

I was so relieved when it ended that I gasped and pulled away from Reyna. I was blessed with peace for all of five second until I saw the betrayed look on Piper's face.

Then all that pain became a reality.

_That was just a taste, Jason Grace. _I heard Lucy's voice say. _My emotions would kill you if I let them. Never try to understand what you never can. I have been merciful to you today, do not expect it again._

Then I heard my father voice. _What do you think Son? _He asked. _I think this girl is a lot better suited to you. It's a good thing I nudged you towards her, I'm sure that Aphrodite girl will be cry then be over you. You need a strong woman in your life; you obviously like her by how long you were lip locked with her. You just needed that little push I provided. Good luck Son!_ He said joyfully and was gone.

I felt as if my heart was made of stone.

Lucy hadn't made me kiss Reyna; she had only made me say those things and shown me the images. My dad had made me disrespect her; he'd made me kiss Reyna. My own father had cursed me ...

**_If you like Lucy, you'll LOVE Kalika Valdez in _**

**_Her Treasuring Smile!_**

**_Meet Percy Jackson's sassy, kick ass sister and Leo's loyal, sweet Great, Great Grandmother!_**

**_Humour, Friendship, Action, Romance, Loyalty!_**


End file.
